


Movie

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	Movie

“We are not watching that movie again.” You say folding your arms over your chest. “I can only watch Gone With the Wind so many times without wanting to smack that selfish spoiled brat.”  
“It’s just a movie!”  
“Yea but a movie is supposed to be fun, relaxing. This movie is just stressful!”  
“It’s my night to pick.”  
“Funny how that works! It seems like it’s always your turn!” You cry throwing your hands in the air.   
“It’s my turn!” He crosses his arms over his chest as you place your hands on your hips. You’re not backing down this time.   
“I will. Not. Watch this movie again.” You snap grabbing your blanket from the couch.   
“Oh. Sure now you’re going to leave and be all mad at me aren’t you doll.” He says rolling his eyes.   
“Seriously Steve. I’m not watching this movie again!”  
“So you’ll abandon our tradition?”  
“Abandon is a bit harsh don’t you think?” He purses his lips and from the kitchen you hear an exasperated cry. A cupboard door slams, then Tony comes stalking into the room.   
“Would you two just kiss already! The sexual tension is killing everyone!” He turns and slams the door behind him leaving silence in his wake. You can’t look at him you’re sure your cheeks are bright red in embarrassment. Steve moves a half step closer to you, then tilts your chin up with one finger so you can’t avoid looking at him. His eyes search your face then his lips descend on yours. They’re gentle and hesitant at first but when your fingers curl around his neck he deepens the kiss. One of his hands travels to your waist and pulls you towards him so your bodies are flush against one another. Your heart is pounding as his lips move against yours.   
“Thank god!” Tony says from the doorway and you pull your lips from Steve’s. You laugh softly up at him until Tony starts to applaud.   
“Tony Stark. Out.”   
“I’m the reason this happened!” He cries.   
“Tony.” Steve warns, his voice low. Tony huffs but leaves closing the door behind him. “How about Singing in the Rain?” He asks looking down at you.   
“Much better.” You laugh softly then the two of you curl up on the couch. You pull your blanket over you as he starts the movie. He wraps an arm around you and you curl into him with a soft sigh.   
“Hey.” He murmurs and when you look up at him he kisses you again. “Don’t ever tell Tony this, but we should probably thank him.” He whispers.   
“We should but let’s not. He’s already annoying enough.” You whisper back with a small smile.   
“Agreed.” He laughs as the music starts. You curl back into him, your head on his chest and sigh contently. Maybe you’ll make Stark some cookies or something.


End file.
